Jennifer
by messYjessY
Summary: Hey this is my first fic so R&R!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. I do own Jennifer though.  
Authors note: Hey this is Jessica. This is my first fic so please R&R!!!  
  
Peter-"Were getting a newbie. She's pretty young but nobody else would take her."  
Sophie-"Who?"  
Peter-"Her name is Jennifer Soper. She has the same problem as Ezra but she gets high more often. She was arrested for possession of drugs last night. Don't tell the cliffhangers about her yet."  
~ The next day everyone was in the dining hall when Jennifer arrives. She is extremely unwilling to be at Horizon. She is sitting in the police car with her arms crossed. Peter walks up to her. ~  
Peter-"Hey Jenn, welcome to Horizon. I think you should get out of the car, this policeman has a lot to do I'm sure."  
Jennifer-*snotily* "I don't care"  
Sophie-"Jenn come on" (sort of pulling her).  
~ They walk into Peter's office and Jennifer sits down ~  
Peter-"Do you have anything to say?"  
Jenn-"No"  
Peter-"Ok, well for starters, do you know why you are here?"  
Jenn-(looking down)"I was high last night?"  
Peter-"Good. Now can you tell me why you were high?"  
Jenn-(still looking down) "Alan and Reena were fighting cause of me again. I couldn't stand it"  
Peter-"Stand what?"  
Jenn-"Them fighting."(quietly) "They should have just gave me up like everyone else did."  
~ Just then the phone rings and Peter is very pissed off at what he is hearing ~  
Peter-(talking on the phone) "What did he do this time? Send him in. Sorry Jenn this will only take a minute."  
Jenn-"Take your time……please"  
~ Scott walks in laughing because of the prank he just pulled ~  
Peter-"Scott sit down and stop laughing"  
~ Scott sits down and stares next to him at Jennifer who is looking straight ahead in awe."  
Scott-"Jenn?!?!"  
  
  
!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  



	2. "Jennifer" Chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters.   
I do own Jennifer though.  
  
Jenn-(coming out of her daze) "What?"(she turns and sees who is it   
and gasps. "Scott! What are you doing here?"  
Scott-"That's a pretty stupid question."  
Jenn-"Oh, right"  
Peter-"You two know eachother?"  
Scott-"Yup"  
Peter-"And how?"  
Scott-"I"(He thinks about what he is going to say and stops)   
"Nevermind"  
Peter-"Scott step outside with me"  
Scott-"Here we go, playing 21 questions"  
~ Outside Peter's office ~  
Peter-"Scott, tell me how you know her, I need to know"  
Scott-"Well"(Scott nervously puts his hands in his pockets and   
looks down) "You see when Jenn was broke I…… I helped her out."  
Peter- "Go on"  
Scott-(Talking really fast) "I'm the one who provided her with   
everything. I'm the one who started her on drugs."(Pauses)   
"I'm the reason she is here."  
Peter-"From where?"  
Scott-"School"  
Peter-"Thanks Scott"  
~ Scott walks away as Peter calls to him ~  
Peter-"Oh and Scott….kitchen duty for the next week for the   
prank you pulled."  
~ Peter walks into his office ~  
Peter-"OK Jenn, lets get you settled in"  
~ Jenn gives a sarcastic smile as they walk to the girl's cabin ~  
Peter-"Girls you have a new member to the cabin and to the   
cliffhangers. Meet Jennifer Soper, Jenn this is Shelby, Juliet,   
and Daisy."  
~ They all give faint smiles as Jenn gives one also ~  
Juliet-(To Daisy) "She's so cute!"  
Peter-"Ok you girls get to know eachother and go to sleep.   
~ Peter leaves ~  
Shelby-"Here's your bed. Its past light out so go to bed"  
Jenn-"we have a bedtime?"  
Daisy-"Yeah sucks…I know"  
Jenn-"Wow it even comes with a pillow and a blanket"  
Juliet-"You mean, you don't have your own?"  
Jenn-"Nope, they didn't even let me go home, they just drove me   
straight here. They said some shit like 'you cant go back to the   
problems'…something like that"  
~ They all laugh and at that they fall asleep wodering what   
will happen tomorrow…..~   
  
!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  



	3. Jennifer Chapter3

Disclaimer:I dont own any of the Higher Ground characters. I do own Jennifer and Dr.Finch though.  
Authors Note: I'm sorry chapter 3 took so long.Please review!!!!  
  
~The next morning Sophie comes in to wake up the girls.~  
Sophie-"Ok girls come on, and wake up. Then get ready for breakfast. Jenn, your parents should be in a half hour to drop off your stuff."  
Jenn-*sarcasticly* "oh, yes!"  
~At breakfast everyone is sitting at the usual table, but Jennifer sits alone.~  
Scott-*to everyone at the table* "Look at her, just sitting there, i feel so bad"  
*Scott walks over to her* "Hey".  
Jenn-"Hey"  
Scott-"You haven't touched your food"  
Jenn-"I'm not hungry"  
Scott-"You have to eat"  
Jenn-*really annoyed* "Does it look like I'm starving?"*With that, she gets up and walks to Peter's office, leaving Scott alone asking himself what he did wrong*  
Jenn-"Aren they here yet?"  
Peter-"No, they should.."*interupted by a car pulling up outside* "Guess I spoke to soon"  
Jenn-"Let's get this over with" *ouside* "Hi Reena, Alan"  
Alan-*To Peter* "Why wont she call us mom and dad?"  
Jenn-*cutting in* "Becuase your NOT"  
Reena-*crying* "You know what? We are so nice and good to you, we took you in and this is the thanks we get? Here are your bags" *with that they leave*  
Peter*He sees that Jennifer is fine after that arguement* "I'll check out that bags, Soph, you get her to the phisical  
~At the Drs. office~  
Dr.Finch-"ok Jenn, I just need to take some blood"  
Jenn-"No, don't"  
Dr.Finch-"don't worry it doesn't hurt, only for a second, there it's over already"  
Jenn-"No, it's not that, I'm..."  
~Before she could finish her sentence, Jennifer passed out  
!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
Next: Scott finds out about Jenn and you find out why she fainted!  
  
  



End file.
